Thankyou
by CyberSerpent
Summary: Sanosuke+Megumi fluff! (songfic from the song "Thankyou" by Dido)


Disclaimer- I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, let's just say I torture the characters

Disclaimer- I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, let's just say I torture the characters.

I don't own "Thankyou", it belongs to Dido

A/n- Sanosuke Sagara and Megumi Takani, 2 of a kind, I agree wholly.::nod nod:: So here's a songfic dedicated to them, the song is "Thankyou" by Dido.(I was gonna use "Dangerously in Love" by Destiny's Child but I didn't have the lyrics.)

Thankyou 

"Another hard day at work?" a voice startled Megumi Takani as she entered her house.

The doctoress looked up into the warm amber brown eyes which were usually so hard."What is it this time, rooster head?" she tried to hide it, but a small smile escaped.

"I just wanna visit ya, izzat so bad?" Sanosuke Sagara grinned at her and plopped down on a chair."Betcha didn't know I can pop locks."

"You're just full of surprises." Megumi shook her head, the smile lingering on her lips.It had been a hard day at work.She overslept because she was kept up by a late patient; then her schedule was piled full; then a sudden storm caught her offguard; and now she walked in the house soaking wet.And look what God provided her with.

_~My tea's gone cold_

_I'm wondering why_

_I got out of bed at all_

_The morning rain clouds up my window _

_And I can't see at all_

_And even I could it would be all gray_

_But your picture on the wall_

_Reminds me that it's not so bad_

_It's not so bad~_

_ _

"Need a cup of cocoa?" the gangster offered as Megumi locked the door and plunked down on a soft cushion, her eyes closed in weariness.

"That would be nice." she murmured back, hands over eyes.

Sanosuke got up and went into the kitchen.He made a cup of hot cocoa for his vixen and carried it over to her."Yo, fox.Your hot cocoa."

"Arigatou…" Megumi opened her eyes and took the steaming mug in her cold hands.Her lips parted in a smile as she saw the tiny heart-shaped marshmallows floating around inside.She looked up at the blushing Sanosuke and he stammered, "I-I tried looking for marshmallows and could only find these—"

"Oh yeah?I remember restocking my store of plain coconut marshmallows just yesterday.Strange." Megumi smiled at him lovingly and sipped the cocoa.

_~I drank too much last night_

_Got bills to pay_

_My head just feels in pain_

_I missed the bus_

_And there'll be hell today_

_I'm late for work again_

_And even if I'm there_

_They'll all imply _

_I might not last the day_

_And then you call me _

_And it's not so bad _

_It's not so bad~_

_ _

"Must've missed it then." Sanosuke replied as he settled down next to her."Or maybe I just wanted to get ya the heart-shaped ones." He added softly in her ear.

"Mmm…tastes great.Thanks, rooster." Megumi turned towards him and gently nuzzled his nose.

"Anything for my vixen…" Sanosuke whispered quietly and kissed her lips lightly.

Megumi allowed him to kiss her for a while, and she finally broke the kiss off.She looked into his eyes and found hurt lingering there.

"Ya didn't kiss me back." He said stubbornly, pain flickering in his intense brown eyes.

"Maybe because I wanted to kiss you myself, ever thought of that?" Megumi giggled and set her mug down and wrapped her arms around his neck and brushed her lips and his, purring softly.

"Foxes purr…interesting." Sanosuke said jokingly as he encircled her waist with his arms, kissing her back.

_~I want to thank you _

_For giving me the best day of my life_

_Oh just to be with you_

_Is having the best day of my life_

_Push the door_

_I'm home at last _

_And I'm soaking thru and thru_

_Then you handed me a towel_

_And all I see is you~_

_ _

"And roosters have such kissing skills…interesting…" Megumi whispered back as she mouthed his lips gently.

Sanosuke eventually broke off the kiss and mumbled, embarrassed, "Your cocoa's getting cold."

Megumi started to laugh, first a few titters, then muffled giggles, and finally full-on burst-out laughing.

"What?!" Sanosuke asked impatiently.

"You've—" Megumi gasped out, "you've got my lipstick on your lips!" 

Sanosuke uttered a surprised, "Huh?" he wiped at his lips and sure enough, found red lipstick on his fingers."Orooooooo!"

_~And even if my house falls down now_

_I wouldn't have a clue_

_Because you're near me and_

_And I want to thank you_

_For giving me the best day of my life_

_Oh just to be with you _

_Is having the best day of my life~_

_ _

A/n- WAFF (Warm And Fuzzy Feeling) all around!Please R+R!And here are some of my other ideas that I might use for further stories later on:

1._Unexpected Truths _Grouping: Anime-Gundam Wing

Duo learns about the truth before he was orphaned

2._Apple pie _Grouping: Anime-Rurouni Kenshin

Just plain Enishi+Kaoru WAFF!Kaoru makes apple pie and remind Enishi of Tomoe, you know!

3._The story of beauty _Grouping: Anime-Digimon

Taken from the song by Destiny's Child.Hikari's dumped by Takeru, what can Daisuke do to help?

4._Once upon a dream _Grouping: anime- Rurouni Kenshin

Kaoru thinks Kenshin is the one for her, but what happens when Enishi starts appearing in her dreams and hints in the dreams silently proclaim "Aishiteru (I love you)"? 

Please be reminded that not all of these might be really made into fics, these are just ideas!

Well later dayz!

CyberSerpent .~

PS. If you have any ideas or review that you don't want to put it pubicly, just email me at [DigimonGoddess@aol.com][1]! __

_ _

_ _

   [1]: mailto:DigimonGoddess@aol.com



End file.
